Rataina
__FORCETOC__ Physical Appearance Rataina is a short and lean Sparkwing Dragoness. She is a slightly desaturated blue that varies between levels of lighter and darker along her scales. Her markings are lighter blue and wavy, resembling a caterpillar-eaten leaf's edge with various "holes" and dots. Her eye marking is just a slight swooping curve, but with four dots that increase in size underneath it. Her eyes are ice-blue and her horns, claws, and spikes are all a much less saturated ice-blue, bordering on white. Her legs are a bit thin and underbuilt as she's not used to running on the ground. She is much more toned for speedy flight over a long distance and long period of time. Her wings are shaped a bit on the thin side, but are a bit longer than average, giving her an edge on speed flying. She has no venom, but can breathe fire. Biography Rataina was born into the Red Claw under Sparkwing parents. Her lineage is a messy one, with random additions and subtractions of Sparkclaws and Longwings into it, but it was primarily Sparkwing of first through third generations. Her parents raised her lovingly but they were overprotective, trying to shield her from the harsh realities of life. When she was thrust into the world out of her parent's control into the Red Claw's militia training, she was rather unpleasantly surprised by the work and strenuous activity involved. However, she grew to enjoy occupying her mind with something other than the stone walls of her home cave. Once she entered school, Rataina proved to be intelligent above her peers, especially in the subject areas of math and science. She enjoyed working her mind around complex problems and issues and linking A to B. She exited school with a taste for knowledge, working towards working underneath one of the Boards for research. However, her life took a turn and she found use of her skills elsewhere as a messenger and scout. Most of her ability in her schooling areas was due to her excellent memory. She could remember things rather swiftly, recalling simple facts and figures after seeing them only a few times. This skill, like any others that stand out, didn't go unnoticed by the Board of War. She was asked to join the military not to fight, but as a messenger and scout where her swift flying and quick thinking could come in very useful. Rataina wasn't so sure at first, knowing she was never much of a fighter, but gave her word to try anyways - messengers don't normally fight, after all, but people like to shoot them. She served in this role for multiple years before meeting Draekor while he led a border patrol mission. He asked her to check out the upcoming areas for the sake of safety after she delivered word from others that bands of Forest Wyverns were seen patrolling the area. She didn't return, and Draekor found her bloodied and broken-winged underneath a tree a few days later. She had run into these mystery bands of Wyverns and was tackled from the treetops, forced down through the branches. She quickly flew away the best she could, but once the adrenaline ran out she crash-landed from the extreme pain of flying with near-tattered wings. Draekor ordered her medical attention and personally kept by her for a long time, spitting fire onto the ground ahead of her to keep her warm on one side while his flank kept the other side warm. It was a while before she could return back to her duties, despite pleading with her superiors for some other, flightless assignment while her wing bones healed. Draekor often visited her in the recovery system when he could, checking in on her progress, and eventually the two developed a bond that was less than professional. Rakkata healed after a few months, able to fly again with the same vigor and speed. She was assigned to multiple groups for scouting and message duty, but always yearned for being assigned to whatever Draekor might be leading. Presently, she currently runs mostly as a messenger rather than a scout, darting throughout the nation and often covering its noth-to-south every day or two. Personality Rataina is light-hearted and kind, often speaking on friendly terms with strangers. She isn't one for friends, though, and while friendly, often tries to avoid large social situations; she's much shier than most who really know her would expect. She only has a small group of Dragons she likes and trusts. She much prefers to the skies and winds to other Dragons. She's also very respectful to her elders and superiors, never challenging their word disrespectfully. Comic Appearances N/A Category:Characters